The Way I Want You
by THECURSOR
Summary: AU-During Tomorrow, Lilah breaks the news to Angel that she and Wesley are sleeping together.


The Way I Want You. By THECURSOR  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Note: Set during "Tomorrow"- This the scene where Angel finds out Lilah and Wesley had sex. It's just a short piece I wrote to keep the Angel/Lilah ship alive  
  
******************************  
  
"Hello Angelus."  
  
Angel looked up from his desk to see Lilah's evil, smiling face completely taking up his field of vision. The scowl that crawled across his face was involuntary, like he had no control over it. His annoyance with this woman was almost a separate life form.  
  
Lilah couldn't help but feel flattered. She loved the effect she had on this man.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" he growled at her, desperately trying to see past her towards the door. He needed to know if Lilah was alone or if there was a Wolfram and Hart strike team waiting in the shadows. He bristled at the prospect of other interlopers in his home. "Answer me Lilah!"  
  
"Ooo, Angel I love it when you use my first name like that!" She purred, "Makes me feel like a real bad ass."  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one more time," He stepped from behind the desk to stand on equal ground with her, "What do you want?"  
  
If Lilah enjoyed his reaction before, she was practically ecstatic now. "I just stopped by to say thank you."  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck began tingle with panic. Why the hell would she thank him? "For what?"  
  
"For firing Wesley." She said, emphasizing the "ssss" in Wesley. She got a faraway look in her eyes when she said his name. "He's quite an asset."  
  
Angel was shocked, his cheeks went limp and his eyes went wide. "Wesley's working for Wolfram and Hart?" In a million years he never thought the former watcher was capable of betraying them that deeply, even after he stole Conner. His eyes narrowed with rage, "Keep 'em. He's not welcome here!"  
  
Lilah chuckled again with pleasure. This was almost too easy. "No silly." she said playfully, "He's working ON me, not with me."  
  
"Oh I see," he muttered with disgust at her complete lack of class, "You're fucking him."  
  
Lilah was expecting a blow up or a reaction. She was expecting him to be shocked or upset. All he did was turn around and sit right back down at his desk. It was as though she had told him the sky was blue, it was non- information to him.  
  
"Is that all?" he said returning his eyes to the case files on his desk. Lilah didn't like this. She didn't like being ignored by anyone.  
  
"Yes. That's all" She said, a little shaken by his lack of reaction. That didn't go at all the way she had planned. Where was the rage? The fire? She felt like a child cheated out of a toy. Feeling stupid and a little dejected, Lilah found herself turning to leave. His voice stopped her.  
  
"Why are you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
Her back went straight. It was Lilah's turn to be shocked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You," He said as he finally looked her in the eyes, "are trying to make me jealous."  
  
"Oh god you're so wrong." She said laughing nervously, "I wonder if you realize how silly that sounds? Why would I want you to be jealous?"  
  
"Because you want me."  
  
And there it was. That thing between them. The attraction. She smiled nervously, but kept her distance. "Wow. I think you're getting senile in your old age."  
  
"Am I?" he said, letting his sentence drop like a stone, "I see how you look at me. You want me, you want me worse then anything else you've ever wanted before."  
  
She smoldered angrily at how right he was. "I really think you-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
A warmth passed through her. She loved it when he yelled. Lilah felt her confidence returning with each passing second. "Or what? You'll beat me? Make me pay for my evil deeds?" She sauntered closer to him like a moth to a flame, "How do you know I wouldn't enjoy that?"  
  
"I know you would which is why I'll never do that."  
  
The disappointment must have been evident on her face because he actually sounded concerned for her when he began talking again. "I know you Lilah. You want Angelus. You've heard so much about how evil I am that you think that's what you need in your life." She felt his hand running through her hair and realized that she'd closed the distance between them quicker then she thought, "Stop trying to change me Lilah, If you want to love me then just do it."  
  
Her eyes burned with a quiet fire, like there was something hidden behind them. "And what about you Angel? You want me to be a good little girl for you. You think you need some quiet little bimbo with blonde hair to make you happy but we both know how bored you be with that." She leaned into his caressing hand and whispered harshly, "You desperately want a virgin school girl because you're afraid of a REAL woman."  
  
"So that's it then," he said "You don't want to change for me and I don't want to change for you. It's a stand off."  
  
"Yeah." She whispered, "How do you want to resolve it?"  
  
Angel paused for a moment, then turned away from her again. "Why don't you go fuck Wesley because I just don't want to look at you anymore."  
  
I don't want to see what I can't have he added silently.  
  
THE END 


End file.
